Wedding obstacles
by ReadingRobyn
Summary: Daine agrees to marry Numair, but there is one thing in the way, and his name is Prince James.RATING HAS GONE UP TO T.
1. Welcome Prince James

Disclaimer: Everyone should know that I **do not** own any of these characters that you are familiar with.

Daine was sitting by the docks of Port Legann. Today was exactly one year from when the immortal war had ended. She and Numair had been working non stop to help clean up the effects of the war.

Thinking of Numair brought a smile to her face. He was in for a big surprise. While he was in a meeting with Jon that morning, Daine had lit candles all over the room that they shared and she laid red rose pedals all over the bed with white rose pedals that formed the words 'Today is someday.' She left immediately after setting up the room to come down to meet the Tyran delegates. She was there along with the Lioness, Sir Gareth the younger, Sir Roaul of Goldenlake, and a group of the kings own.

At that moment the Tyran ship docked and a Harold walked forward.

"Announcing Their Majesties King Kale and Queen Faye." Two expensively dressed people walked down from the ship to where Daine and her company awaited.

Five more people were introduced including, the Tyran Prince, Prince James. Prince James was very handsome in Daine's opinion. He was fairly tall, but not nearly as tall as Numair. He had short black curly hair and piercing emerald eyes.

Alanna stood up and approached their majesties and bowed. She quietly talked to them and introduced everyone in their (Daine's) party.

After the introductions were made, they all set back up to the castle. **(A/N is it a palace or a castle?) **Alanna and Duke Gareth talked to their majesties while Daine talked to the prince.

"How do you like it here in Tortall so far?" Daine asked.

"Oh, Tortall is as beautiful as the ladies who walk on its soil, and very peaceful," The prince smiled at her. Daine blushed and replied,

"I know, I love living here in Tortall, I don't think that I could ever go back to Galla."

"Galla?" the prince asked.

"Oh, I used to live there." Silence engulfed them, neither of them knowing what to say, until James broke the silence.

"I have heard rumors of you learning with the Black Robe Mage."

"Yes Numair is a wonderful teacher." Daine smiled again, thinking about her fiancé. She and the prince talked all of the way back to the castle, and when they arrived King Jonathan and Queen Thayet met them at the gates, both welcoming the royal family. "Welcome to Tortall."


	2. Daines surprise

**Previously-**

"_Welcome to Tortall,"_ Jon said, "Unfortunately our Black Robe mage has been attained by his studies," here Jonathan stared pointedly at Daine and smiled, "I think Daine, that someone would like to see you." Jonathan winked.

"Thank you your Majesty." Daine and answered Alanna's curious look by a look of her own that said 'I'll tell you later.' She bid goodbye to everyone, and James kissed her hand, lingering longer than necessary. She quickly withdrew her hand and walked to the castle to her rooms. She opened the doors to a sight that shocked her.

**(A/N I thought about leaving it here as a good cliff hanger, but decided against it because then it would have been to short.)**

The room was exactly like she left it, except that there was a note in the middle of the rose pedals, on the bed. She cautiously walked over to it and picked it up. It was blank, but the second her fingers touched the paper Numair's scrawl appeared:

_Magelet,_

_You are a little tease, excepting my proposal when I'm in a meeting and you are away. I want to do this properly. Go down to the stables and you will know where to go from there. But before you go, look under the bed and open the package there._

Daine put down the note and looked under the bed, sure enough there was a package with her name on it. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a dreamy grey-blue dress that shimmered when the light reflected on it. It had off the shoulder sleeves, sapphire jewels all over the bodice. There was also a sapphire necklace and two sapphire ear drops. There was a note on top of the dress that said:

_Magelet,_

_I want you to change into this before you go down._

_With all the love I possess._

_Storkman_

Daine smiled as she put on the magnificent dress, and was amazed when it tightened around her body so that it fit perfectly. She noticed with amusment that her dress was very low cut. She would have to get Numair back later.

She hurried down the hallway and towards the stabbles when she noticed that the delegates along with their Majesties, Alanna, Duke Gareth, Sir Roaul, and now George were still there. She was glad that the men of the own had left already. Daine walked toward the stables, very contious of everyone starring at her, and of Prince James' mouth hanging open.


	3. Do you need help?

_Previously: Daine walked toward the stables, very conscious of everyone starring at her, and Prince James' mouth hanging open._

She was walking by them all when George called out to her. "Daine!" She turned around, blushing when she noticed that Prince James' eyes had strayed down a little below her throat.

"Daine I have something to give you." George pulled a package out from behind his back. "It's from the Storkman." George chuckled. Daine blushed again, as everyone raised their eyebrows, and opened the package. She gasped for the second time that night. There, inside the package, were two beautiful cloudy glass slippers. They were amazing. She was afraid that they might break if she put them on. As if reading her mind, Jon leaned over and said, "Don't worry he magiked them so that they wouldn't break." Daine looked up surprised.

"How many of you were in on this?"

Alanna chuckled, "We'll tell you later. Just give me your boots and go to him." Daine did as she was told and put on her slippers and hurried to the stables. As she neared 'The People' they called out greetings to her. She ran down to the last stall to where Cloud was waiting impatiently.

'Finally, I was wondering if you got lost. I don't have all day to help two-leggers frolic about.' Cloud said with a hint of amusement.

'I am not frolicking and neither is Numair. I was told to come here. Do you know where he is?' Daine asked, looking around for Numair.

'Maybe I do, maybe I do, and maybe I don't.' Cloud said, continuing their silent conversation. 'In my saddle bag is a blind fold, I was told to tell you to put it on and hop on and I am to take you to him.'

Daine looked at cloud, and for the first time, realized that he was wearing a side-saddle. 'Side-saddle?' Daine raised an eyebrow.

'He didn't want you to muss up your dress.' Cloud looked like he had a horse smirk on his face. Daine sighed, going over to the saddle bag and pulling out a black cloth, large enough to pull over her eyes. She covered her eyes, making sure that she didn't muss up her hair, but she just couldn't tie it behind her head. All of a sudden her hands went warm as somebody else's hands covered hers.

"Do you need help?" A voice whispered in her ear.

**(A/N Cliff hanger. Is it Numair? James? Or somebody else?)**

**I will try to update another chapter by tonight. Read and _REVIEW_ please.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**NealsChick**

**SergeantLover91**

**Pink Squishy Llama**


	4. Will you marry me?

_Previously: "Do you need help?" A voice whispered in her ear._

"James?" Daine was a little unnerved by how close he was to her.

"Yeah, it's me." James tied the cloth around her eyes.

"Thanks." Daine said and felt around for the saddle, before strong arms encircled her waist and lifted her up, placing her upon the saddle.

"So where are you going, that you need to be blind folded and dressed like that?" James asked, his hands still on her waist.

"Uh," Daine shifted, and blushed, until he removed his hands, "I'm not sure where I'm going. But-uh-I have to go now, I've already wasted enough time as it is. Thanks again." 'Cloud get me out of here now!' Daine yelled through her head. Cloud started forward out of the stall and Daine quickly felt around and grabbed the reins, she still wasn't used to a side-saddle. Daine could tell by how it got colder and seemingly darker that Cloud was taking her into the forest.

'Why did you want to get away so fast?'

'Oh well … um … I just wanted to get to Numair fast.' Daine fidgeted a little.

'I don't think that Storkman is the whole reason.' Cloud reasoned.

'Well … it … it was just getting uncomfortable in there.'

'Who was that boy?'

'His name was James; he is the prince that came today from Tyra.'

'Oh, I believe that he was flirting with you.'

'Yeah well—'

'We're here.' Cloud interrupted. Daine moved her hands to take off her blind fold, when once again hands clasped hers.

"Not yet," said the voice of her love. "Wait just a moment." He said, nuzzling her ear. He moved his hands to her waist and lifted her off of the saddle. He stepped back and she heard rustling. "Ok, now you may take it off." Daine slowly reached up and untied the knot, and let the cloth fall to the ground. She let out yet another gasp. Numair was in front of her on his knee. He held the most beautiful ring in the world; its band was silver with a smoky black stone surrounded by five cloudy bluish-grey stones, the color of her eyes.

"Daine, will you marry me?" Numair asked, taking her gaze away from the ring and back to his face.

"Of course Numair, I wouldn't have it any other way." Numair slipped the ring on her hand, stood up, and kissed her. When they broke apart he laughed and twirled her around only to kiss her again.

"Today you made me the happiest man alive." Numair said in between kisses.

"Thank you for waiting Numair." Daine said. Numair pulled back and looked her in the eyes and said seriously, "Daine I would and will wait for you forever." Daine smiled as Numair led her back to Cloud. Numair magicked the side-saddle gone, only to have a regular saddle appear. He jumped up, settling himself towards the back and pulled Daine up to sit side ways in front of him. He leaned toward her ear as Cloud started walking back towards the castle, "My Magelet." She grinned at him and said, "My Storkman."

Numair looked appalled, "Excuse me, but I am only Storkman to one being and that is Cloud." Cloud gave a snort of indignation when Daine translated this.


	5. uncomfortable encounter

_Previously: Numair looked appalled, "Excuse me, but I am only Storkman to one being and that is Cloud." Cloud gave a snort of indignation when Daine translated this._

They soon arrived back at the castle and talked about when they wanted the wedding, as Daine gave Cloud to a holster. "Well how about in the fall?" Daine suggested.

"No!" Numair said and swung Daine around so that she was walking backwards. "No, that's to far away. How about midsummer instead?"

"Well we'd have to start preparations soon then." Daine said.

"We can start today, right after the ball."

"Oh." Daine sighed. "I forgot about the welcoming ball for the Tyran delegates." Daine sighed knowing that Numair would be separated from her and questioned about his abilities by the delegates. "Well, knowing you," Daine started, "you're going to need all the time in the world to get ready for this, so you had better hurry, you only have an hour and a half left." Daine said with a smirk. "I'll be up in a little while." Dine kissed Numair and he ran off in the direction of their rooms. Daine smiled and headed up the stairs in search of George, she had a very special question to ask him.

As she was rounding the corner to where the Kings Champion and her husband lived, at court, she ran smack into someone and would have fallen had they not caught her. She looked up into the smiling face of James. "Oh Your Highness, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Please, just James my lady."

"Then please, just Daine." Daine smiled uneasily, noticing that once again James had his hands on her waist. As if realizing this he let go of her and took a step backwards.

"So … uh … you're back from your mystery place now. Where did you end up going and how did you get there if you didn't know where there was?" James asked confusedly.

"Oh … um … well— I went into the forest and I got there because my horse Cloud knew where I was supposed to go." She fidgeted a little. James still looked confused and Daine didn't want to answer any more questions, so when he opened his mouth to speak, she interrupted him. "Oh James, I have to go find George, the lioness' husband, before the ball starts. I might see you there." And with that she hurried away and didn't look back.

She reached Alanna's rooms in record time and knocked. Alanna opened the door looking surly; everyone knew how much the Lioness hated going to balls. Daine smiled inwardly, "Hello Alanna, you look lovely this evening." Alanna scowled and looked down at her dress.

"Can I help you Daine?"

"No actually. But George could." Daine said as Alanna let her in. Once inside Alanna told Daine to sit down while she went to go get George. A minute later both she and George returned.

"So Daine, now that George is here tell us about how Numair proposed. We want the details." Alanna said, sitting down opposite of Daine and resting her head on her husbands shoulder.

"There will be enough time for that later, but I came here to ask if … um … if," Daine took a deep breath, "if George could walk me down the isle?"

Once again thanks to all of my reviewers.

The more reviewers the faster my fingers type.

Love ya lots – ReadingRobyn -


	6. I'd be honored

_Previously: "There will be enough time for that later, but I came here to ask if … um … if," Daine took a deep breath, "if George could walk me down the isle?"_

Daine looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "It's just that my dad won't be able to and I have always thought of you as a father … and I just thought … but I understand … if—" All of a sudden she was engulfed in strong arms.

"Of course Lass, I would be honored if I could walk you down the isle, I am honored." George said.

"There … won't be a … bride … if you don't … let me … breath." Daine gasped out. George quickly let go of Daine and took a step back.

"Sorry 'bout that." He muttered.

"That's okay. Though I'm sure Numair would have seriously hurt you if there was no bride. We'll talk more at the ball." Daine hugged them both goodbye and walked back to her rooms.

**(A/N This is really really short because I want**

**to read, but I might update later –ReadingRobyn-)**


	7. A proper welcoming

_Previously: Daine hugged them both goodbye and walked back to her rooms._

"Magelet." She whispered and the door opened. Kit ran and jumped onto her, whistling shrilly. Daine understood perfectly. **(A/N I know that Daine can not understand Kit. What I mean here is that she understood Kit by her body language.) **

"I know Kit. Isn't it wonderful? I figured a way to get you into the wedding also." Kit jumped out of her arms and ran into the loo. Daine heard scuffling and a second later Kit returned, only this time she was dragging a half confused Numair out.

"What is it Kit?" Numair asked. Then he saw Daine and he chuckled. "I think that Kit really likes the whole idea of us getting married." Numair came over and leaned down to kiss her, but Kit ran forward and stood on her hind legs, putting her front paws on his chest and pushing them apart. Daine laughed and picked Kit up, making her squeak.

"So you want us to get married, but you don't want us to kiss?" Numair asked taking Kit out of Daine's hands and twirling her in the air. He put her on the ground and said, "Now Scat. I want to give Daine a proper welcome." Kit ran off after giving them an exasperated look. Numair chuckled and pulled Daine towards him, his lips meeting hers. They kissed with the passion of a newly engaged couple. Daine pulled away and gasped for air.

Daine blushed and said, "You have to finish getting ready for the ball."

Numair jumped, "Oh no! I only have 15 more minutes," and he ran back into the bathroom. Daine walked toward the full length mirror and surveyed herself. She straightened and unwrinkled her dress. Her hair was a little mussed up so she quickly curled it and put little jewels in it. Numair came out when Daine was fixing her face paint.

"Ready sweets?" He asked. Daine nodded and they headed down to the ballroom. Thayet met them outside of the entrance.

"I'm so sorry that we're late—" Daine started to say, but was cut off by Thayet.

"No-no that is quite alright. Jon wanted me to inform you that he was planning on announcing your engagement at dinner tonight. The chefs have had a little mix up, so we will be dancing for a little while, while we wait for dinner to be served." Thayet said in a rush.

"That sounds alright," Numair said. "Shall we go in?" Daine nodded as Thayet hurried off.


	8. May I have a dance?

_Previously: "That sounds alright," Numair said. "Shall we go in?" Daine nodded as Thayet hurried off._

"Presenting Numair Salmalin, Black Robe Mage of Tortall, and Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wild Mage of Tortall." The herald announced as the doors to the ballroom opened. Daine hooked her arm with Numair's and descended the grand stairway.

They walked toward the royals and bowed, or in Daine's case curtsied. As the music started Numair bowed to her and kissed her hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Daine nodded and put her arms around his neck, as he put his around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic sound of his breathing; In and Out, In and Out. She smiled to herself, feeling happier than she had in years. She loved Numair and couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

All of a sudden Numair stopped dancing and Daine looked up to see why. James had come up behind Numair and tapped him on the shoulder, asking if he could cut in. Numair grudgingly let him, though Daine knew that the only reason he did that was because James was a prince from a visiting country.

"May I have this dance?" James asked, bowing and kissing her hand, though Daine thought, it felt nothing like when Numair had kissed her hand. She didn't feel tingly of hot all over, her knees didn't lock, and she didn't feel like she was flying.

"I'd be honored, your highness." Daine curtsied and put her arms around his neck, being careful to put quite a bit of space in between them.

"I told you, call me James." James said as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her a little close. Daine nodded slightly as they started to move to the music. Daine looked over his shoulder to see Numair glaring daggers at James' back, while Alanna was trying to engage him a conversation.

When the song ended Daine quickly mad an excuse, "I have to go talk to Alanna," Daine curtsied, "Thank you for the dance … James."

"The pleasure is all mine." James said, giving her a kiss again on the hand, keeping it there for a very long time while staring into her eyes. She gave him a curt nod and stalked off to where Alanna and Numair were standing, while wiping her hand.

"So that's the prince." Numair stated while giving James a particular nasty glare over Daine's shoulder. "He seemed to be very cozy dancing with you." Numair turned to stare at her.

"Yes he is the prince and he disgusts me, unlike you." Daine turned to Alanna, "So what were you trying to talk to Numair about?"

"Oh I just wanted to know how he proposed."

"And what did he say?" Daine asked with a grin on her face.

"He said that he would tell us all during dinner."

"Did he now?" Daine raised her eyebrow at Numair. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by King Jonathan, "Lords and Ladies, I would like to invite everyone to join us in the welcoming feast for Their Majesties from Tyra."

Daine, Numair, and Alanna all headed near the head of the table where the royals were sitting.


	9. Very Protective

_Previously: Daine, Numair, and Alanna all headed near the head of the table where the royals were sitting._

As they approached the grand table Jon indicated where they should sit. To Daine's delight she was seated next to Numair. To her horror, on her other side was James. He smiled when he caught her gaze. Alanna was seated across from her; George was sitting next to his wife. Numair pulled out Daine's chair before James could get up, at Daine flashed him (Numair) a smile. Numair glared once more at James who looked bemused. As they all settled down to eat Jon stood and said a prayer. Daine wasn't paying attention because at the moment Numair was running his hand up and down her leg. As Jon ended the prayer, pages came towards them, offering food and wine.

"Why aren't the pages offering you any meat?" James asked as the fourth page went by, bearing some kind of meat, and not offering any to Daine.

"I don't eat meat. I have been most of these animals, or talked to their kind." At James' confused look Daine explained, " I can't become any animal that I want, and I have become all of those animals, so I don't eat any meat." James' nodded in understanding.

"So I noticed that your teacher is very protective of you."

"What do you mean?" Daine asked.

"Well, I noticed that he glared at any man that looked at you was given a glare. I myself was given at least two death glares myself. Though I guess he has reason to be protective of you, I mean he's practically like your father, and I understand him wanting to protect you. But I don't think that that should come in between us." Daine was so glad that Numair couldn't hear this right now, of else there would be a prince less at this table.

"Um … come between us?" Daine asked.

"Yes I—" James was interrupted Numair tapping her on her shoulder.

"Magelet, this is Master Alkin, he is the red robe mage from Tyra." Daine nodded acknowledgement to him. "He would like to meet Kit, with your permission of course." Numair said.

"Oh, of course," Daine said, "You may see her whenever you would like." Daine jumped around all night talking to James and Numair. James would hint over and over that he liked her, while Numair would sneak peeks at her, wink, and 'accidentilly' brush her hand, or bump her thigh with his.

"So I was thinking," James said, "Would you like to go for a picknick tomorrow?" Before Daine could reply Jonathan stood up and asked for everyones attention.

"Lords and Ladies, I would like to thank you for joining us tonight to celebrate the welcoming of Their Majesties to Tortall. I would like to also say that today is a very special day. Two of my very good friends have decided to take their relationship to the next level and get married." Jon paused to make an effect. **(A/N Wording?) **

James looked at Daine, "Oh, this is going to be exciting." He turned his attention back to Jonathan. 'You have no idea,' Daine thought.

"I would like to present, the newly engaged couple, Master Numair Salmalin, Black Robe Mage to our very own Wild Mage, Daine Sarrasri."

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. i will try to update ****again tonight. i especially want to thank NealsChick, you have reviewed to every one of my chapters. **

**Love yoou all!**


	10. Enlighten us

_Previously: "I would like to present, the newly engaged couple, Master Numair Salmalin, Black Robe Mage to our very own Wild Mage, Daine Sarrasri." _

Daine and Numair stood up as their friends cheered. "Yes, yes," Jon said, "I think we would all love to hear how Numair proposed. Would you care to enlighten us?" Daine blushed as Numair started to tell the story.

"Well, I guess it all started on the last day of the war. I had asked Daine if she would marry me and she said that she would someday, only if I was very very good." Numair looked at Daine and she blushed even more. "Well, as most of you know, I was in a meeting with Jonathan this morning. While I was away Daine decorated our room with flower pedals. The whole room looked like a wave of roses." Numair smirked. "Anyways, on the bed Daine spelled with white rose pedals amongst the red, 'Today is someday.' She had lit candles all over the room to give it a romantic glow. I decided to trick the trickster. I left a note on the bed, and told her to go to the stables."

Daine cut in and told her side of the story. "Numair had magicked the note so that when I touched it his message appeared. He told me to go down to the stables, but to look under the bed first. Under the bed was this dress, necklace, and these earrings. I quickly changed and headed down to the stables, where I ran into most of you." Daine indicated to Jon, Thayet, King Kale, Queen Faye, James, Alanna, George, and the others. "George gave me the shoes—"

Numair took over, "The shoes that an hour previous I had given him to surprise Daine with."

"And Jonathan reassured me that they would not break to wear."

"Meanwhile I was in the forest, in a glade waiting for Daine to show up on Cloud. After I had give George Daine's shoes I went to the stables and told Cloud where to take Daine."

"Once I got to the stables, Cloud told me that there was a blindfold in his saddle bag and that I was to put it on so that I didn't see where it was that he was taking me."

"I saw Daine arrive and I just froze as the sun bounced off of her hair. It's a vision that is burned into my mind. She went to remove her blindfold, but I told her not yet. I lifted her off of Cloud and kneeled in front of her with the engagement ring. When she took of her blindfold—"

"I said yes," Daine said.

"And then I did this." Numair swooped down and kissed Daine passionately. Daine could feel a very angry vibe coming from her left. She knew that there was a very angry prince in this ballroom.

**I hope that this update was satisfying!**


	11. Author's Teaser

**(A/N I have the flu so I won't be able to update much over the next few days. Here is a little taste of what comes next.)**

Immortals!

Numair saw fear dance into Daine's eyes as she whirled around to face the king. "Your Majesty, there are Hurrocks headed this way." Daine concentrated really hard. "There are six of them. They will be here in fifteen minutes." Daine was already heading towards the door, with Numair behind her.


	12. Immortals

_Previously: "And then I did this." Numair swooped down and kissed Daine passionately. Daine could feel a very angry vibe coming from her left. She knew that there was a very angry prince in this ballroom._

Daine grinned against Numair's mouth when she heard George whistle. Slowly Numair pulled back, gazing deeply into Daine's eyes.

"So, tell us about your wedding. What are you guys planning?" Queen Faye asked.

"Oh, well we are going to have the wedding in midwinter, I have asked George if he would walk me down the isle, but that is all we have really talked about so far." Daine explained.

"Jonathan stood up, "Now I think that our newly engaged couple should start the dancing." Daine and Numair Bowed/Curtsied. Numair led her to the dance floor, but Daine stopped short. She had a tingly feeling in the back of her mind.

Immortals!

Numair saw fear dance into Daine's eyes as she whirled around to face the king. "Your Majesty, there are Hurrocks headed this way." Daine concentrated really hard. "There are six of them. They will be here in fifteen minutes." Daine was already heading towards the door, with Numair behind her.

**(A/N I am extremely sorry that this is so short, but I have a HUGE thing in English to do and none of my partners are being very helpful. Sorry I got sick. Plus I turned 16 on Friday! I promise I will update soon.)**


	13. Long awaited UPDATE!

_Previously:_

_Immortals!_

_Numair saw fear dance into Daine's eyes as she whirled around to face the king. "Your Majesty, there are Hurrocks headed this way." Daine concentrated really hard. "There are six of them. They will be here in fifteen minutes." Daine was already heading towards the door, with Numair behind her._

Daine raced to her room with Numair hot on her heels. She and Numair burst through the door and quickly grabbed for their fighting cloths. There was no way Daine was going to fight in a dress. In record time Daine and Numair were out of there room and headed to the wall **(Just a place that I made up, were they can fight off the Hurrocks)**, Daine with her bow and arrows and Numair with his staff. They climbed the stairs and were met with the sight of Jonathan, Thayet, King Kale, Queen Faye, Alanna, George, Raoul, a group of the King's Own, and Prince James. They had all changed into cloths that were easier to maneuver in.

Daine nodded to everyone and did her best to avoid James' eyes. Daine looked at the horizon. She could make out six dots in the distance. "Your Majesty," Daine turned to Jon, "The Hurrocks should be in range in about 2 minutes."

"Thank you Daine." Jonathan turned to face the King's Own. "You will not fire until I tell you to. Daine you may fire when they are in your range and the same goes to you Numair you make fire when ready." Jonathan turned to the Tyran royals, "You should all go inside and wait for this to end. It is not safe out here."

"No, no," King Kale said, "I would like to help. Plus now we will get to see the newly engaged couple work together." Everyone but Numair saw James grimace. Jonathan nodded.

Daine looked at the horizon again. They had just passed into her range. She quickly drew out her arrow and fitted it to the bow. She lifted the bow, aimed and fired. The arrow whizzed into the closest Hurrocks neck and he fell from the sky. Daine didn't bother to waste, listening to everyone cheer and congratulate her. She quickly strung her bow again and aimed as one of the Hurrocks exploded in black fire. 'Two down, four to go.' Daine thought as she let the arrow go. It ricocheted off of the Hurrock's chest. Daine shot again and again but only one of her foes died. Numair had brought two more down, but Daine knew that he wouldn't last much longer. There were two more Hurrocks, one of them was the leader, and the strongest, and Numair was running out of magic and energy.

Daine aimed her last arrow, she closed one of her eyes in concentration and made a silent prayer to her mother and father. Out of the corner of her one open eye she saw that the smaller of the two Hurrocks was now being surrounded by purple, blue, and black magic.

Daine released her arrow as the smaller Hurrock exploded. Her arrow stuck true and, but the leader Hurrock still came forward, blood falling from its neck and mouth. She vaguely heard Jonathan yell fire and a dozen arrows fly forward, all of them ricocheting off of its chest. She was so exhausted that she hardly felt the pain as one of the ricocheting arrows was logged into her shoulder, as everything went black.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. You should thank Floatey948 for kicking and bugging me until I updated. She threatened to actually call me and I couldn't have that so I updated. Thanks Floatey.  The faster that you REVIEW the more i will update. Thanks to all of my reviewers by the way.**


	14. The surprise

_Previously: She vaguely heard Jonathan yell fire and a dozen arrows fly forward, all of them ricocheting off of its chest. She was so exhausted that she hardly felt the pain as one of the ricocheting arrows was logged into her shoulder, as everything went black._

**Some Numair and some nobody's POV-**

There were still three more Hurrocks, all heading towards them. He was so tired, he didn't know how many more he could kill. The closest Hurrock exploded in a ray of Numair's magic. Numair looked at Jon who nodded, understanding Numair's stare. Numair knew that he didn't have enough energy to take out even the smaller of the two Hurrocks. Numair put the last of his energy into the smaller Hurrock, and it exploded it colors of purple, blue, and black.

Numair watched as Daine shot her last arrow into the leader Hurrocks neck. Numair felt relieved, knowing that now Daine was safe, she was out of harms way. But to his horror, the Hurrock kept flying forward. Straight towards Daine. Everything went in slow motion. I heard Jon yell fire, I saw all of the arrows hitting the Hurrock and ricocheting in every direction. I saw that arrow, that stick of wood with a spear like tip, heading straight for Daine. I felt so helpless as it lodged into her shoulder.

All of a sudden I snapped back into reality. I ran forward as Daine started to fall. "NO!" I yelled, the last Hurrock exploded in my fury. "Alanna!" I yelled as the small knight ran forward, "Alanna do something quick!"

"Numair you have to get her down to the infirmary. I can do nothing foe her here." I rushed past people with no faces, the only thing I could see was Daine. Was how pale she was, how little her chest moved up and down, and how helpless I felt. I couldn't lose Daine. She meant everything to me. I ran into the infirmary and laid her on the closest bed as Alanna, George, Jon, Thayet, and the Tyran Royal came in.

Alanna rushed over and took control. She tore Daine's shirt, around the shoulder so that she could have better access to the wound. Alanna carefully cleans around the wound.

"Numair I need you to put your belt between her teeth because this is going to hurt." I give Alanna a confused look, "The arrow didn't go all the through, so I am going to have to push it through." I quickly undid my belt and put it in between Daine's teeth.

"George will you please hold her down?" Alanna asked her husband. George nodded and held both of Daine's shoulders down, being careful of her wound. Alanna looked at Numair who was holding Daine's hand, "I have to do this Numair, it's the only way. She is starting to run a fever and she has already lost to much blood." Numair hesitated and slowly nodded his head. He bent down and kissed Daine's clammy head.

Alanna took a firm grip upon the shaft of the arrow and pushed forcefully. Daine's eyes popped open and she screamed, or as much of a scream as she could muster with the belt in between her teeth. Tears were pouring down her face as Numair whispered reassuring words to her, still holding her hand, even though she was squeezing it very hard. Numair had tears running down his face as he watched the love of his life in so much pain. Alanna snapped the shaft in half and quickly pulled it out.

The pain of it all caused Daine to pass out, but right before everything went black she whispered one word, Numair. As Alanna bandaged up the wound Numair took a cold washcloth as washed the tears and sweat off of Daine's face.

Once Alanna was all done, she fixed put a blanket over Daine and stood up, "I would like everyone to leave." She addressed everyone. Numair looked around forgetting that everyone was there.

"Everyone except Numair, now!" Everyone quickly left, afraid of Alanna's famous temper. Alanna turned to Numair and looked him straight in the eye.

"How is she? Will she be fine? Why did you send everyone away? She's not going to d—d —die is she—" Numair asked quickly.

"Numair she is fine. She will not die…

…And neither will your child."

**A/N Ohhhhhhhh Cliff hanger! I bet none of you saw that coming. I will try to update again today! Love ya.**


	15. WHAT!

_Previously: "Numair she is fine. She will not die…_

…_And neither will your child."_

Numair stared open mouthed at Alanna, and then he looked at Daine, then Daine's stomach.

"Our—our—child? … As in Daine's and mine? … As in –" Alanna nodded. Numair looks one more time at Daine and everything went black.

Alanna rolled her eyes. 'Men.' She thought, shaking her head. She caught Numair as he fell from his sitting position on the bed.

"Can somebody please get the hell in here and help me!" Alanna shouted. The door opened and in walked George and the Tyran royals. George hurried over and helped Alanna place Numair on the bed next to Daine.

"Jon said that he had some business to take care of and that he would like you to stop by his study later and report to him about how Daine is." Alanna nodded and started to head out the door. "Lass?" She turned around to see the Tyran royals and her husband with questioning looks on the faces.

"Oh yeah. Daine will be fine, she just has to rest, and Numair will also be fine. I just told him some news that he didn't expect." Without another word Alanna walked out leaving four confused people and two unconscious.

Numair was still unconscious and everyone but one had left over an hour ago. The only one left was James and at the moment he was sitting on Daine's bed holding her hand and talking to her.

"I can't believe that the one girl that I end up getting feelings for is now engaged. If I had only met you a few years ago. Mithros you're so beautiful and wonderful." James just looked at Daine for another few minutes.

James jumped as Numair groaned. He hurried across the room and into the shadows. Numair jumped up, "Daine!" He shouted. He looked around wildly and found Daine still unconscious on the bed. He hurried over and grabbed the hand that only moments ago James had been holding.

"Oh, Daine I have great news to tell you! I wish you were awake with me right now. I don't care what Alanna says, I won't believe that you are fine until I feel you in my arms and I can kiss away all of your worries and fears. Oh Daine I was so scared when that arrow hit you. I don't think I have ever been that scared in my life. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you."

Numair bent down and kissed Daine on the forehead. He knelt down on his knees and stroked her hair away from her face. He gently traced Daine's lips with his thumb, staring lovingly into her face. He wished more than anything that she would get well and very soon.

"But I know that we will have many scary times ahead." Numair put his hand on Daine's stomach and gently rubbed it. "Especially with this little tyke on its way."

James' jaw dropped, 'What!' his mind screamed.

**A/N I have to have dinner now. I will try to update later.**


	16. Ideas please!

**A/N **

**I need help! I need ideas for this story, I have some of my own, but I **

**thought that it would be good to get the readers input.**

**Please e-mail me your ideas at **

**Thanks ReadingRobyn**


	17. Contemplating

_Previously: Numair bent down and kissed Daine on the forehead. He knelt down on his knees and stroked her hair away from her face. He gently traced Daine's lips with his thumb, staring lovingly into her face. He wished more than anything that she would get well and very soon._

"_But I know that we will have many scary times ahead." Numair put his hand on Daine's stomach and gently rubbed it. "Especially with this little tyke on its way."_

_James' jaw dropped, 'What!' his mind screamed._

James quietly edged his way out of the infirmary, thanking that Numair had been too busy talking quietly to Daine to notice. He quickly walked down the hall and to the gardens to think. 'Pregnant! How can she be pregnant? That idiot that she is with must have hit his head and doesn't know what he is talking about. I mean she can't be pregnant. She isn't, I know it.' James gave himself a smile and pat on the back and headed to the mess hall.

----------------------------------------

Sir Alanna, her husband, both of the royal families, and Sir Roual were sitting at the head table talking.

"I am truly sorry your majesties that your trip here was interrupted by the Hurrocks attack." Jonathan said to the rulers of Tyran.

"Nonsense Jonathan, we are just sorry that one of your own was hurt." King Kale said.

"How is Dai— Mistress Sarrasri, I mean?" James blushed at his mistake.

"Oh she will be fine. Her fever has—"

"Why did she have a fever?" James asked.

"She got a fever because her wound got infected. But it has gone down and she should wake up at any time now. In fact I am more worried about Numair."

"What is wrong with your Black Robe mage?" Queen Faye asked.

"Oh, well he has hardly slept, and he hasn't eaten since Daine has been injured. I am actually going to bring him a tray of food after I am done eating and I am going to force him to eat it.

"I can do that," James said standing up, "I am finished and I am heading that way anyway." Alanna nodded her head and a servant quickly fetched a plate of food foe Numair. James gave a little bow and headed to the infirmary.

----------------------------------------

James stood outside of the infirmary door and was surprised to see Daine sitting up on the bed with Numair behind her, his arms wrapped around her waste. He knocked on the door frame and walks in.

----------------------------------------

Numair was holding Daine's left hand with his right one and stroking it with his left. He was slowly drifting off to sleep when he felt his hand being squeezed. He jerked up and saw Daine smiling at him, her head rolled over so that she could see him. Numair jumped up, still holding Daine's hand.

"Magelet are you all right? How do you feel? I was so worried about you. I should go get Alanna." Numair started to leave, but Daine squeezed his hand. Numair turned to took at her.

"Numair I am fine. You don't need to get Alanna, I'm sure that she will visit soon. What time is it?" Daine asked, looking out of the nearest window.

"It's dinner time love." Numair knelt down beside the bed. Daine was silent, starring out of the window, while Numair was contemplating on how to tell Daine that she was pregnant. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

**(A/N I hope that I answered many of my reviewers questions in this chapter, like why daine got a fever, I will answer more questions in the next chapter. And a HEADS UP to everyone, I have not read the immortal series books. I have skimmed them and read fanfics about them but I have not read them word for word, so if I get something wrong please tell me and I will fix it. I do plan to have Numair and James clash more in future chapters. The more reviewers the sooner I will update. I already have the next few chapters written out, all I need to do is type them up so please review.)**


	18. Badger told me

_Previously: "It's dinner time love." Numair knelt down beside the bed. Daine was silent, starring out of the window, while Numair was contemplating on how to tell Daine that she was pregnant. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth._

"Numair…" Daine said, slowly turning to face him, finally. "Numair I have to tell you something.

Numair squeezed her hand to let her know that he was there for her.

"Numair, Badger came to visit me while I was… unconscious." Daine bit her lip looking lost. She took a deep breath, "Numair," she said, looking him in the eye. "Badger told me that I am pregnant." Daine closed her eyes waiting for a response. After about a minute of silence Daine opened one eye and then the other one to see Numair smiling at her.

"Magelet, on this rare occasion, the father knew before the mother did, about the child." Again he squeezed her hand. At Daine's confused look, hr hoped onto the bed and sat behind her, reassuringly massaging her back.

"While you were unconscious Magelet, Alanna informed me that you were with child." Daine stared wide eyed at him, a blush gracing her face.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me Magelet? I am thrilled! I have always wanted to have a child, even children one day. To be completely honest with you, when Alanna first informed me, I actually passed out from excitement. In fact I was worried that you would be scared… or… or mad or something when you found out."

"I admit that I am very surprised, and I do think it would have been better to have waited for a little while, but I already love this child."

"As do I Magelet, as do I." Numair said. 'I can't wait to start the next part of our lives together Magelet, I can't wait.' Numair thought to himself.

Numair wrapped his arms around her waist and put his nose in the crook of her neck, and breathed in the scent of the woman that he loved. Daine turned to look over her shoulder at him, when they heard a knock at the door. They both looked up to see James enter, with a strange look on his face.

**A/N I do no agree with sex before marriage or being pregnant before marriage, but it makes this story better to have it like this.**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I will try to update again tonight or tomorrow.**

**I would like a total of 90 reviews if possible**

**ReadingRobyn **


	19. Uncomfortable

_Previously: Numair wrapped his arms around her waist and put his nose in the crook of her neck, and breathed in the scent of the woman that he loved. Daine turned to look over her shoulder at him, when they heard a knock at the door. They both looked up to see James enter, with a strange look on his face._

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

"You're awake; we were all very worried about you."

An very uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Um," James looked at Daine and then back at Numair, "I brought you food because I figured you'd be hungry."

He handed the tray over to Numair and took a seat on the bed across from Daine.

"Here Magelet, why don't you eat this, it will make you feel better." Numair, still sitting behind Daine, placed the tray on her lap. Daine looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and gave her a sweet short kiss.

"Why don't you tell me what happened after I passed out. Last I remember, there was only one hurrock left and you were out of power," Daine stared into Numair's eyes whispering, "I could feel it, could tell that you were tapped out and that you would use your life force if you used any more power."

Numair blushed and said, "Well when I saw it coming for you I just…it was like a power surge. When I saw that monster going towards you…the thought of you being hurt…or worse."

Numair had to look away. Daine gently put her finger under Numair's chin and turned his face back towards her.

"I couldn't just stand there and not do anything, and I saw you falling down and—it was like—like an adrenalin rush. All of a sudden I had the strength and power for that last Hurrock." Numair's voice was still heavy with unshed tears so Daine turned towards James indicating for him to continue.

"Um, after Master Numair destroyed the last hurrock, with the help of Sir Alanna and King Jonathan, you passed out. Master Numair then carried you down here and Alanna tried to heal you. You've been asleep for three days."

Daine nodded and looked down at her now cold food. She didn't realize until that moment just how hungry she was. Her stomach growled as if telling her to feed it.

Numair chuckled as Daine blushed, "Finally realize how hungry you are Magelet?" He got out from behind her and took her tray, "I'll go get Alanna and bring back some food that is warmer."

Daine opened her mouth to inform him that she didn't need Alanna, but he flashed her his famous 'I'm Numair, the hunky stud that Daine can't resist' smile and Daine shut her mouth.

Daine couldn't tell if her stomach had that queasy feeling in it because of all of the magic that Alanna performed on her or because of Numair's loving smile.

Numair smirked and exited the room in search for Alanna and warm edible food, for Daine.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Daine looked around the room trying to avoid James' gaze, while James on the other hand was starring determinedly at her. Finally after what seemed like hours, but in reality was only seconds, Daine met his eyes and spoke.

"So…what has been happening since I was injured?"

The tension was so thick that Daine could taste it.

"Well, nothing is really new. My parents and their majesties had the peace meeting earlier today and everything went well. But other than that nothing much else happened." He said. "We were all worried about you."

Daine was growing very uncomfortable now. James stood up from his position on the bed and went and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Daine, I know that this isn't the greatest of times to tell you this, but I think—

**A/N I think that I am going to end it here for now. I didn't get my 90 reviews that I wanted, but I wanted to update for you anyways. I already have the next few chapters written, I just have to type them up and my fingers would type faster if I got more reviews. Thanks to all of my reviewers who got me closer to my 90.**

**ReadingRobyn**


	20. Excuse me?

_Previously: _

_Daine was growing very uncomfortable now. James stood up from his position on the bed and went and sat down next to her on her bed._

"_Daine, I know that this isn't the greatest of times to tell you this, but I think—_

l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l—l

"Daine, I know that this isn't the greatest of times to tell you this, but I think that you are making a huge mistake by marrying 'that mage.'" James placed his hand on her thigh.

"Excuse me?" Daine ask, both of her eyebrows rose.

"I don't think that you should marry that…that man. I mean—I can offer you everything he can and more. I can give you everything that your heart desires and more."

Daine stared at him, mouth agape. She couldn't believe her ears. She figured that James liked her, but she never thought that he would be saying stuff like this when he knew that she was with Numair.

Apparently she was wrong.

"Your Highness," Daine reverted back to his title so that he knew she was serious, "I—" the door opened and Numair, followed by Alanna came in.

"I'm glad to see that you're up." Alanna said, pointedly staring at James' hand, which was still on Daine's thigh. James didn't seem to want to move it and Alanna knew that at any moment Numair would notice and no good could come from that.

"Your Highness," Alanna directed to James. "Will you please come here?"

James reluctantly removed his hand, got up and stalked towards Alanna. He went where Alanna indicated, and stood next to Numair.

"Daine will you please try and walk to me?" Alanna asked.

Daine painfully got up, trying not to grimace, and made her way painstakingly towards Alanna. Alanna held out her hand and Daine grasped it when she reached her.

"Now will you please lift your arm slowly?"

Alanna gave about a dozen more of these types of exercises and Daine complied. After about half an hour of this, in which Numair and James stayed silent, Alanna and Daine were finished with Daine's exercises.

"Alright Daine, you seem to be improving a whole lot better than I expected. If you promise to take it easy AND Numair promises to take care of you…I'll let you leave. But you have to promise to BE careful. And I will check up on you tomorrow morning."

Daine nodded, "I'll take it easy."

"Numair spoke for the first time since he entered the room with Alanna, "And I will make sure that she doesn't out do herself."

Numair walked forward and put his arm around Daine's waist to help support her. Alanna turned to James, "Thank you your highness for staying with Daine." James gave a curt nod, still staring at Numair and Daine.

"I had the pages take dinner to my room so it would be there, nice and hot, when we got back." Numair told Daine.

"Numair, Daine looks dead on her feet, why don't you take her off to bed now." Alanna suggested. Numair nodded and picked Daine up, carrying her bridal style. She snuggled her face into his chest as he bid both Alanna and the prince good bye. As Numair shut the door Alanna turned to James.

"Would you please help me clean up?"

She indicated the bloody rags, the unmade bed, and the healing herbs that she had been using to help heal Daine. James nodded and started to make the bed as Alanna got to washing the rags.

"You know, I don't think I know anybody more in love than Daine and Numair are with each other."

Alanna hinted, silently thanking George for teaching her to be subtle.

"I remember once when Numair was teaching a class, Daine walked in and one of his students whistled, every tree within a mile blew up in his black gift."

Oh, and she had to thank him for teaching her to lie well.

'Wait a minute' Alanna thought, 'I could lie well before I ever met him. I did pose as a boy for years and nobody was the wiser.'

Alanna smirked and turned to face James, who had a mixture of annoyance and confusion on his princely face.

"Thank you your highness for helping, you may go now." James nodded absently and walked out of the infirmary.

**A/N Hey I updated again! I finally got my 90 reviews. Yeahhhhhhhhhhh. Now I'm shooting for 100. I'm thinking about raising my rating to T for future chapters. If I do this will **

**This chapter has 28 more words than last chapter. :)**


	21. Babied

_**Warning! This is now rated T!**_

_**And remember i only own the characters that you don't recognize.**_

**_> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_**

_Previously: Alanna smirked and turned to face James, who had a mixture of annoyance and confusion on his princely face._

"_Thank you your highness for helping, you may go now." James nodded absently and walked out of the infirmary._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Daine pressed her face to Numair's chest as they exited the infirmary. She breathed deeply, as if absorbing Numair's life force. She clutched onto him like she would never let go. Numair smiled as he carried her down the hall to her room.

"Magelet."

He whispered as he approached the door. It swung open and he carried Daine in, setting her on the couch in their main room. He sent his gift into the fireplace and it exploded into flames.

There was a tray with a variety of delicious food on the table in front of where Daine was seated.

"I am going to feed you and you will not argue with me on this." Numair said as he sat down next to Daine and started to feed her some vegetable soup.

After he fed her all of her soup, a serving of raw vegetables and a roll he lifted her up again and carried her towards the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and went to his dresser. He pulled out a big black tunic and walked back towards the bed.

"Lift," he said indicating her arms.

She did as she was told, and carefully raised both arms. He very gently removed her ripped and bloody shirt and replaced it with his big black tunic.

Daine smirked to herself. She didn't usually like to be babied, but at the moment she really didn't mind.

Not at all.

Numair told her that he would be right back as he went to freshen up in the bathroom. Daine lay down and stared at the canopy of the bed.

She closed her eyes and soon felt the bed move as Numair joined her. She felt him lift his shirt that she was wearing, so that a good portion of her belly was showing. She giggled as he slowly traced his finger around her belly button.

"Can you believe that nine months from now we'll be parents?" Numair said, softly caressing her stomach. "That at this very moment there is a little person being formed inside of you. That we created a life." Daine rolled her head, to get a better view of Numair, and opened her eyes.

"I can see it now. You'll read it _The Gift of Mages_ and _The Seven Wonders of Magistry_ every night before bed. It'll know how to perform spells before it can even walk. And instead of going to bed after dinner like every other child, it will beg us to stay up so that you can teach it all about the stars and meteor showers." Daine smirked knowing that most of that would be true.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Numair wondered aloud.

"I think it will be a girl."

"I hope it looks just like you. It may not even have the gift at all. It may have wild magic instead."

"You'll have to teach him or her to control their magic. And what will we call them? Magelekins? Magikin? Or how about Munchakin?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes." Numair said with a smile on his face. "Now we'll just have to figure out how to tell everyone." He smirked, "I know a perfect way to tell them, we could—" he looked over at Daine and noticed that she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and tucked her under the covers. He blew out the candles and climbed in with her, putting his hand back on her belly, under his shirt.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_Daine was sitting on a hill looking down at Numair. He was being attacked by a drooling thing. Daine laughed as she saw Numair levitate Sarralyn, their daughter in to the air. Numair had been trying to teach her the fundamental facts about communicating with a chipmunk. But Sarralyn, being the Rascal two year old that she was, was more interested in pulling her fathers horse tail than in learning. Oh the horror._

_Daine loved to watch her husband play with their daughter. Daine laid her hand on the bulge of her stomach excited that in another two months Numair would be playing with both Sarralyn and Arram._

_> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

In her sleep Daine rolled over so that her face was to Numair's chest, his hand going to her waist, and a smile on her face.

**A/N I finally got my 100 reviews. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Coming up? Sorry can't tell ya. Please Review **

**With the help of Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau I pretty much have the rest of the story planned out.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers**

**ReadingRobyn**


	22. Shirt off

**A/N Happy Fourth of July people, I hope that you had a better one than I did! By the way for those of you who were confused yes the last part of the previous chapter, Daine was dreaming.**

Previously:

_Daine was sitting on a hill looking down at Numair. He was being attacked by a drooling thing. Daine laughed as she saw Numair levitate Sarralyn, their daughter in to the air. Numair had been trying to teach her the fundamental facts about communicating with a chipmunk. But Sarralyn, being the Rascal two year old that she was, was more interested in pulling her fathers horse tail than in learning. Oh the horror._

_Daine loved to watch her husband play with their daughter. Daine laid her hand on the bulge of her stomach excited that in another two months Numair would be playing with both Sarralyn and Arram._

_In her sleep Daine rolled over so that her face was to Numair's chest, his hand going to her waist, and a smile on her face._

_Knock…knock…knock_

Daine stirred and slowly opened her eyes. There was a heavy weight on her legs and she looked down to see the sleeping bundle that was Kit.

_Knock…knock…knock_

Daine groaned. She was too comfortable to move.

"I'll get that," Daine looked over at the man who had spoken, the man that she loved. She noticed that there was not a trace of drowsiness on his face.

"How long have you been up?" Daine asked.

"Only about an hour," Numair said as he got out of bed. Daine immediately missed his warmth.

"An hour! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you are so adorable when you sleep and I just wanted to watch you."

Daine blushed at this as Numair exited the bedroom to see who was at the door. Daine gently lifted up Kit, wincing at the stiffness in her healing arm. She set a disgruntled Kit down, next to her on the bed, and slowly got up to see who Numair was talking to. When she reached the living room she saw Numair arguing with an exasperated Alanna.

"But that is your job. You have to!" Alanna frustratingly said.

"I'm not leaving Daine!" Numair snapped back.

"I'll be with her as well as Onua."

"But I don't want to leave her."

"I know but—"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Daine interrupted.

"Numair has a class that he has to teach in less than five minutes now, and he refuses to leave you. Even though I have promised to stay with you until he gets back." Alanna answered. Numair opened his mouth to argue, but Daine interrupted.

"Numair how about you go teach and Alanna will stay here AND," Daine raised her voice to stop Numair from talking, "On your break I will come to visit you. I promise." Daine said, ushering him towards the door.

"Daine as much as you love to see me with my shirt off, I don't think that it is appropriate for my students to see me without one." Numair smirked. "Besides, you're wearing my shirt."

He walked past Daine into the bedroom and rummaged around for a shirt. He came back out a minute later, still with a smirk on his face.

He walked as if to go passed Daine and out into the hallway, but as he came level to Daine, he whipped his arms out, grabbed her by the waist, dipped her down and kissed her.

Alanna stood there, tapping her foot impatiently as Numair tried to change Daine's mind about having him leave.

Daine smiled into the kiss, she slowly straightened up, and slowly, very slowly, maneuvered Numair towards the door. Daines toped a foot away from the door and withdrew from the kiss.

"I love you Numair, I promise to be careful, and I will see you later. We'll do something for lunch." Daine gently but firmly and unexpectedly, shoved Numair out the door. She closed the door and turned to Alanna, who was bent double, laughing.

"Daine…if I teach you…anything in…life…always remember…that a man might be the head of the family…but the woman…is the neck…and can turn the head…any way that she wants." Alanna couldn't stop laughing.

Daine threw a pillow, which was on the chair next to her, at Alanna.

**A/N The saying that Alanna says comes from MY BIG FAT GREEK WEDDING, I didn't make it up. Sorry it took a while to update, in the next chapters to come, James does something desperate to win Daine over, will he win? Review and you may find out. The more reviews the faster I type, the faster that you find out.**


	23. So many questions

**Thank Saygen40 for begging me to update tonight. Thanks Saygen, i had a great time at the movies!**

_Previously: "Daine…if I teach you…anything in…life…always remember…that a man might be the head of the family…but the woman…is the neck…and can turn the head…any way that she wants." Alanna couldn't stop laughing._

_Daine threw a pillow, which was on the chair next to her, at Alanna._

After Alanna had gotten her laughter under control and Daine had changed into her everyday cloths, they set off, on Daine's request, to visit Onau, in the stables. As they neared, Cloud bombarded Daine with questions.­­­­­

'Where have you been? Why haven't you visited? It's been three days, what's wrong with you? And why do you feel different? More—something.'

'I'm sorry that I haven't been in a while, I was preoccupied.'

What do you mean…preoccupied?' Cloud said with a **hint** of sarcasm in her voice. (**Thanks to Vampyr-ladie696 and hockey.chic9 for telling me Cloud was a girl.**)

'I was injured and asleep for two days and I was too weak to visit you yesterday when I woke up.'

'That still doesn't answer my other question.'

'Fine!' Daine answered as she entered the stables.

"Daine!" Onau ran and carefully hugged Daine, being careful to avoid her still healing arm. "We were all so worried about you, especially Numair. And don't even get me started on Cloud, he hasn't slept and has refused to eat until you came down here and fed him." Daine gave Onau a curious look, "Stephan translated."

Daine grabbed a bag of oats and headed towards Cloud's stall.

'So I hear that you haven't eaten or slept since I got hurt.'

'Well you can't blame me. I was worried; anyways you still haven't answered my questions yet.' Cloud said matter-of-factly.

'Ok, let's see…as you know I was injured so I couldn't visit. I am healing quiet fine, I was hit in the shoulder with an arrow. And what do you mean I feel different?'

Well,' Cloud said thoughtfully, 'When I talk to you, I feel another presence. It feels different than anything I've ever felt, like you are harboring another power. Did Storkman do something to you? An experiment or something of that nature?'

Daine smiled at that, 'Well Numair does have something to do with this, but he didn't use me for an experiment.' Daine said mischievously, feeding Cloud handfuls of oats.

'Stop stalling and tell me why you feel so…unusual.' Cloud angrily demanded of Daine.

'Numair got me with child.' Daine tried to give Cloud another handful of oats, but Cloud was too—something to eat.

'WHAT?'

**A/N Sorry, I had to stop it here. I want to change what I had written, that comes next. I hope that made sense. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I got 13 reviews for last chapter. Yay! I am now shooting for 175 reviews at least. I saw Pirates of the Caribbean 2 twice! I love it!**

**And yes I know that this is considerably short and i promise to update soon, i just have to rewrite the next chapter.**

**ReadingRobyn**


	24. Hello Magelet

**A/N Here is the new chapter, I had to rewrite it. Please Read and Review.**

_Previously: Daine smiled at that, 'Well Numair does have something to do with this, but he didn't use me for an experiment.' Daine said mischievously, feeding Cloud handfuls of oats._

'_Stop stalling and tell me why you feel so…unusual.' Cloud angrily demanded of Daine._

'_Numair got me with child.' Daine tried to give Cloud another handful of oats, but Cloud was too—something to eat._

'_WHAT?'

* * *

WHAT? You are carrying Storkman's foal. You are going to be a mother!'_

'Yep, I am going to be a mother. And of Storkman's child.'

Daine talked to Cloud a few minutes longer and promised to come visit later. Daine walked out of the stall, only to be embraced in a bear hug by Onua.

"Alanna just told me! I am so happy for you. I just can't believe it. You're growing up so fast!"

Daine looked over Onua's shoulder to Alanna. Alanna just shrugged, "Hey, she agreed to give me horse dung for a prank that I am pulling on Jon, if I told her." Daine smiled.

"Does Numair know? Was he surprised? Is he even the father? Will he—"

"Onua, calm down! Yes he knows, he was surprised, but happy, and of course he is the father. Who else would it be?" Daine said hotly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you. But…but how?"

"How what?"

"How…I mean—you had a pregnancy charm. How was it…possible?"

"Well, the only thing that I can think of is that it must have broken."

"Okay, it's well past noon now, and Alanna told me all about how Numair refused to leave you this morning, and how you promised to visit him during his…break?" The last part of Onua's statement was more of a question. Daine nodded in confirmation.

"I should probably go visit him now, his break will be beginning soon."

"Yes, why don't you go and tomorrow we can have a party to celebrate you recovery, your engagement, and you pregnancy. I'll take care of all of the details; I will inform the kitchens and will invite all of our friends." Onua said as she ushered Daine and Alanna out of the stables.

* * *

Alanna and Daine were on their way to Numair's classroom when a page ran up to them. 

"Sir Alanna, your assistance is needed in the infirmary right away."

Alanna thanked the page and turned to Daine, "I have to go, but please make sure that Numair understands that I was with you the whole time this morning. That I did not abandon you."

"Of course Alanna. Besides, His room is right there, what could go wrong?"

Alanna nodded and headed down the hallway towards the infirmary. Daine walked and looked into Numair's classroom, smiling as she watched the man that she loved, give a lecture on the forces of nature.

"Hello Magelet."

A voice said…from behind her.

**A/N Haa haa haa I'm evil! Nice Cliffy don't you think. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I will try to update again either tonight or tomorrow. The more reviews the faster I will update.**

**ReadingRobyn**


	25. The greatest mage

_Previously: "Hello Magelet."_

_A voice said…from behind her._

* * *

Daine spun around to come face-to-face with none other than the prince of Tyra.

"Excuse me?" Daine asked confusedly. She thought that she heard him call her Magelet.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Hello Magelet'."

"Um…yes—why exactly did you call me that?"

"Because that's what _that mage _calls you." James said jealously.

"Your Highness, is there something that I can help you with?" Daine said tersely.

"Yes actually you could. First of all you could call me James, because you should be able to call your future husband by his first name—"

"I do call Numair by his first name." Daine cut in.

"And second, I figured we could make a plan to help you get out of a marriage with _that mage_." James said, continuing to speak as if Daine hadn't said anything. Daine stared, too stunned to speak.

A bell chimed and Daine jumped, stepping away from the door as Numair's students rushed out of the classroom, in pursuit of there next class. Daine glanced at James who was staring unwaveringly at her. He advanced as if to embrace her, but she quickly jumped backwards.

"I have to talk to Numair. I promised I would discuss something with him during his break."

Without giving the prince a moment to reply, she quickly walked into the classroom and shut the door.

"Magelet!"

Daine turned around to see none other than the only man that she ever wanted to call her that.

"I was just coming to visit you. Where's Alanna? She promised to stay with you!" Numair was now starting to get angry. Daine quickly rushed over and kissed Numair, the only reason being, was to shut him up of course. She pulled back from his embrace, slightly, so that she could see his face.

"Numair, I promised that I would visit and here I am. Alanna walked me all the way to your classroom and then a page said that she was needed immediately in the infirmary. I was only in the hall for a minute. I promise you that I am fine."

Daine gave Numair one more reassuring kiss before she went and sat behind one of the desks in the front.

"So Master Numair, the greatest mage to ever step foot on this earth. Where shall we go for lunch?" Daine smiled at the smug look that dawned on Numair's face.

**A/N Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I hope that this satisfies everyone for a few days. I learned all about stats yesterday and want to thank everyone who reads in. Thanks everyone for the 13,536 hits that i have on this story. i hope that i get at least four new reviewers and 16 reviews for this chapter.**


	26. Important

Sorry guys to disappoint you if you thought this was another chapter, but no fear I'm not done with this story. I was rereading this story and found lots of mistakes so to get back into the mood of the story and to fix my mistakes I rewrote it and it is now called Wedding Obstacles REVISED. The first few chapters are close to what they were, but the ending is very different.

Sorry again, but please check out my revised story.

Thanks to everyone who stayed with me.


	27. Chapter 27

I have had many people ask me to continue wedding obstacles so I have decided that I will. I am going to reread my story so that I can get back into the flow of things. Expect a new chapter in the next day or two.


End file.
